Tires usually have tread features with biting edges for improved traction and grooves for the consumption of water and snow so that they can perform adequately in inclement weather. In off road applications, which are frequently experienced by vehicles used in agriculture, mining, construction, recreation, etc., these tires often encounter sand, mud, soil, and the like that enter grooves and get stuck therein, covering features that have biting edges, decreasing traction significantly. The tire then begins to behave like a slick tire that has no tread features that provide traction. This leads to a vehicle getting stuck in place. Accordingly, those skilled in the art of tire design have repeatedly tried to improve the performance of tires in muddy, sandy and/or dirty environments by adding features to a tread of a tire that improve the evacuation of mud, dirt, sand and the like from the grooves of the tire. There still exists a need to further improve this performance characteristic of a tire in a predictable and systematic matter.